Jigglypuff
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Jigglypuff (SSB), Jigglypuff (SSBM) y Jigglypuff (SSBB). Jigglypuff (''プリン Purin'') es un personaje de la serie Pokémon. Previamente un Pokémon de tipo Normal, se le ha dado el tipo Hada como tipo secundario en la sexta generación de Pokémon. En los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] es un personaje veterano, pues aunque aparece siempre como personaje secreto, está presente en todas las entregas. Descripción de la criatura Es un Pokémon de tipo normal/hadaEl tipo hada le fue añadido en la sexta generación. introducido en la primera generación. Habita en la región de Kanto, aunque también se encuentra disponible en otras regiones del mundo Pokémon. Jigglypuff tiene la habilidad de inflar sus mejillas al igual que Kirby, permitiéndole volar por algunos segundos, Jigglypuff suele inflarse cuando esta molesto. A partir de la segunda generación de Pokémon, Jigglypuff es la evolución de Igglybuff, el cual evolucionará al tener una amistad con su entrenador lo suficientemente alta. Su evolución es Wigglytuff, y alcanza esta forma al ser expuesto a una Piedra Lunar. La habilidad principal de Jigglypuff, además de su seña de identidad, es su canto que deja a sus rivales profundamente dormidos; si no consigue dormir a un enemigo, cantará hasta quedarse sin oxígeno y le sera difícil respirar, corriendo riesgo de morir. Además, lo suele utilizar para cazar, y también para defenderse cuanto este en peligro por un enemigo. En Super Smash Bros. right|100px Jigglypuff aparece como personaje secreto, se le puede desbloquear completando el Modo Clásico con cualquier personaje en cualquier dificultad. A Jigglypuff se le considera el personaje más ligero, y por lo tanto es muy fácil de noquear en porcentajes medianos como 80 y 100%, además no posee un movimiento de recuperación por lo que sólo puede usar sus saltos para recuperarse; todo esto, junto al hecho de que sus ataques son débiles, la dejan en el puesto 9 de la Tier list. Perfil de Jigglypuff (en inglés) :The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. :Works: :*''Pokémon'' (GB) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|150px Jigglypuff vuelve a ser un personaje secreto y se puede desbloquear completando el Modo Clásico o Modo Aventura en cualquier nivel de dificultad y con cualquier personaje. También será desbloqueado al jugar 50 combates en Modo Versus. Aunque sigue siendo el personaje más ligero, su velocidad en tierra ha sido notablemente mejorada y su movimiento especial normal ahora es Desenrollar y Destructor pasó a ser un movimiento lateral. Descanso sigue siendo un movimiento de poco alcance pero muy poderoso y su efecto de fuego puede dar K.O. estrella fácilmente. Los ataques de Jigglypuff ahora son más potentes y eso lo hace caer en la quinta posición de la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Jigglypuff :Este Pokémon globo atrae a sus oponentes con sus enormes ojos redondos y los hace dormirse cantándoles una relajante nana. Se hincha cuando está enfadado y, aunque su aspecto entonces resulta encantador, es mejor no cruzarse en su camino porque conoce algunas técnicas muy potentes. Jigglypuff evoluciona en Wigglytuff usando la Piedra Lunar. *''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Jigglypuff :This Balloon Pokémon invites its opponents in close with its big, round eyes and then puts them to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It puffs itself up when angry, and while it may look adorable, it's not to be trifled with: it knows several powerful techniques. Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff after exposure to a Moon Stone. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|150px Esta vez, Jigglypuff sigue siendo un personaje secreto que será desbloqueado al participar en 350 combates en Modo Versus, superar 20 eventos después de terminar El Emisario Subespacial o entrar por la puerta secreta que aparecerá en La ribera al terminar El Emisario Subespacial. Jigglypuff recibe una gran reducción de poder y velocidad con respecto a SSBM y esto lo hace uno de los personajes más lentos en tierra. Su velocidad de caída es notablemente lenta y eso permite que sea golpeado por cualquier personaje dándole un K.O. estrella fácilmente; por eso Jigglypuff cae hasta la posición 36 de la tier list. Descrpción del trofeo Español :JIGGLYPUFF :Un Pokémon Globo. Atrae a sus oponentes con sus ojos, grandes como platos, y los adormece con su canto. La infalibilidad de esta canción reside en la habilidad de JIGGLYPUFF de cantar en la frecuencia de onda que más sueño causa a su adversario. Su movimiento Atracción reduce la posibilidad de ataque de su enemigo. Evoluciona a WIGGLYTUFF con una Piedra Lunar. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Jigglypuff :A Balloon Pokémon. It invites opponents in close with its big, round eyes, then puts them to sleep with a sleepy song. The secret to the song's unfailing efficacy is Jigglypuff's ability to sing on the wavelength that will make its opponent the sleepiest. It also uses Attract to infatuate opponents who touch it. It uses a Moon Stone to evolve into Wigglytuff. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Curiosidades *Jigglypuff es el único personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros que en todas sus apariciones puede recibir un K.O. estrella con 0% de daño, al romperse su escudo. *Una de sus paletas de colores en Super Smash Bros. Brawl recuerda a una de las habilidades de copia de Kirby, Sueño, el cual usaba un gorro para dormir similar al que utiliza Jigglypuff, la diferencia siendo que los lunares del gorro de Jigglypuff son verdes en lugar de blancos. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Pokémon